Far Too Much Fun
by Kioni-chan
Summary: Chris has foolishly pulled a gun on Wesker. Something is not quite right with the Captain and Chris must pay for his mistake. WARNING WeskerChris Yaoi


Have I done a Resident Evil fic yet? Hmm, well, here you are… Wesker gives me nightmares.

Disclaimer: Insert Disclaimer Here…

ONWARD!

Chris Redfield wiped a steady stream of blood from his mouth and glared up at his own reflection in ebony shades.

"B-bastard…" he coughed out as more blood poured down his chin. He struggled to prop himself up on his elbows but a boot to his chest knocked him back down flat.

"Why do you insist on being the hero Christopher?" Wesker sighed as he disarmed the other's gun and tossed the pieces to opposite sides of the room. "Even _you _should have realized pulling a gun on me was a bad idea…"

The man on the floor twisted in an attempt to break away but the only thing it resulted in was a swift kick to the ribs. Christ groaned and rolled onto his side. Waves of white pain spidered from where his fingers clutched as small blue explosions blossomed before his eyes. Wesker walked around him slowly, lips pressed together tightly as he observed the other's pain.

"I wonder, Redfield…" he mused, "just how far I can push you before you break…"

"You stay away from me!" Chris spat as he scrambled to his feet. Blood was smeared across his chin and his eyes blazed with hatred. "You twisted, cruel—"

"Sticks and stones dear Christopher," Wesker interrupted as he walked closer to the other. The brunette took a step back for each he took forward. It went on for several feet until Chris' back hit a wall. Before he could slide away, Wesker had stepped forward and placed a hand on the wall beside his head.

"Get away from me…" Chris snarled. He raised a fist to strike the other but Wesker caught his wrist and twisted it up above his head. Pain laced up his arm and numbed his fingers.

"Eventually you're going to realize you're completely in my control," the blonde purred, his mouth near the other's ear. Chris shivered at the sound as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"I'm not your toy…" the brunette hissed as he tried to twist away. A yank on his arm ceased his movements.

"Ah, but you _are _Christopher," Wesker chuckled darkly as the back of his gloved hand brushed between the other's thighs. A soft gasp shot from Chris' lips as he attempted to squirm away.

"Ah ha ha ha… Do I sense a bit of arousal in you Christopher?" the blonde laughed as he pressed harder into the other's crotch. Another gasp echoed from the young man's mouth as he slammed his palms against Wesker's chest in an attempt to push the other away. "Pathetic…" was the reply.

"Where the Hell did this strength come from?!" Chris growled when he realized Wesker hadn't budged. Laughter echoed into his ears.

"A gift from Birkin…" replied the other. "G… virus…" The term was hissed with a sort of malice that made Chris' blood run cold.

Before he could really do anything Wesker's mouth crushed against his with a bruising force. A soft whimper managed to sound from the brunette as he battered the other with his fists. With a clatter a pair of dark shades fell to the floor.

"Do you understand now Christopher?" Wesker purred as he glared up with amber eyes. "Do you see the monster I've become?"

A shot of icy fear coursed through Chris' veins as his STARS shirt was torn open. He twisted a bit but already knew it would have been useless.

"St…stop it…" he forced out through clenched teeth. Wesker ignored him and tore the straps from a bulletproof vest before he tossed the Kevlar aside. With a feral chuckle he attacked the newly exposed chest, where he bit at the other's nipples. His tongue rolled around the bud as his hands wandered to Chris' hips.

"Stop dammit!" the victim cried. Wesker shuddered and laughed as he raised his eyes to the other's face.

"Oh ha ha ha… Say _that _again…" he breathed as his hands worked a belt away.

"Please Wesker!" Chris begged. "Stop…!"

The blonde's hands paused in their work and Wesker straightened back to his full height.

"Would you prefer I were gentle Christopher?" he asked softly. Instead of waiting for a reply he pressed his lips to the other man's, but this time in a more gentle, almost loving way.

Chris' eyes fluttered closed as he realized he had leaned into the kiss and looped a hand over Wesker's shoulder. Their chests came together when the older man cupped Chris' chin and pulled him closer.

"Ah, you like the gentler side of me, don't you Redfield…?" he breathed. A nod was his reply. "Hah… too bad…"

With a harsh thrust Chris was shoved back against the wall. His head slammed against the concrete, which caused sparks to explode in front of his eyes. Nails raked down his chest and left long purple stripes in their wake. Chris let out a cry and tried to push the other away again.

"Stop! Stop!" he gasped as Wesker's mouth went back to his chest. Anywhere the Tyrant's lips or tongue touched, goose bumps rose with a shiver.

"My darling Christopher—"

"Chris!"

"—you want this more than anything…" he sighed as more clothing and equipment fell away. "And you hate yourself for it…"

Chris screwed his eyes shut in anguish. Everything Wesker said was true. From the first day the man was captain of STARS Chris had idolized everything about him. He was the perfect fighter and didn't let emotions get in the way of his work. Perhaps that was what made him so dangerous.

As the brunette continued with his inner struggle a hand slipped over his waistband. A gasp shot from his mouth as he clung to the blonde that ravaged his body.

"My my Christopher. Only half hard for me? I'm hurt…" Wesker laughed in a low voice. His fingers traced lazily across the underside of the younger's manhood.

"God Wesker!" Chris pleaded. "Stop it!" The blonde laughed again as cargo pants fell away, which left Chris exposed and vulnerable.

"Oh, but you _like _it…"

Wesker dropped to his knees and, with a feral grin, took Chris' velvety shaft into his mouth. A small scream that rang with pleasure and disgust racked the younger man's body as he arched against the cold wall.

Slowly Wesker set himself to work. His tongue swirled around the other's head as his teeth raked up the sides of the hardening cock. He would make Chris _know _who he belonged to. Already tension was building.

"Wes-Wesker…" his prey moaned. The blonde laughed behind his work before he pulled away. Chris whimpered and crumpled to the floor but before his hands could make it between his thighs to relieve the aching there Wesker had pinned them above his head.

"Not yet," he growled in a warning voice. Chris gave a futile twist and shifted to try and ease the arousal. "Know how much you want me…"

"I'm… not your toy…" the younger whispered. Wesker laughed, loud and cold, his tongue at the other's ear.

"Aren't you?" he leered.

"Get away from me…" the naked Chris snarled. He gave a violent twist but the monster before him held strong.

"Admit you want me…" Wesker cooed in his ear. "Admit that you _need _me…"

"No!"

Another laugh sounded before Wesker dropped his head and wrapped around Chris once more.

"A-ah….! N-no!"

The horrible pleasure went on for a few moments more before Chris clenched his hands in Wesker's hair and threw his head back with a scream of release.

For a few minutes after the blonde had pulled away and sat back, the young man sat with his head against the wall and panted.

"You b-bastard…" he wheezed as Wesker wiped his mouth on his sleeve and spat off to the side.

"You always use the same lines Christopher. No wonder you can't get a real boyfriend…" the other chuckled. A hand rose weakly to hit the man but Wesker grabbed the wrist and held it back. "No Christopher. Not now…"

With one movement he threw the arm aside and stood as he straightened his clothing. Chris fell aside and scrambled to his clothing as Wesker walked across the room. The young man yanked on his cargo pants and reached for his shirt.

"Gather your things Christopher," the blonde said as he picked up the pieces to the younger's gun.

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me!" spat the man on the floor.

"Ah ha haha HAHAHA!" Wesker laughed. "No no no, I will let you live. For now. You're far too interesting to kill…"

With a frightening smile he walked out of the room and let Chris Redfield in a rumpled mess on the floor, flush faced and weaponless.

~FIN~


End file.
